


Pen Pals

by litra



Series: Letters Through Time [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coldflash Week 2017, Day 8, Emails, Letters, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Sad Ending, Texting, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Len and Barry secretly write to each other across the decades.Written for the 2017 ColdFlash Week A. Prompt: Time Travel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for the second half of season 2 of the Flash and the second half of season one for Legends.

 

Transcript of dictation by Barry Allen.

Location: Central City, STAR Laboratories

Logged: March 2, 2016

 

Len… Gideon said she could send this to you. Still don’t know why I’m talking to you, writing, dictating, damn it, let me start over.

Hi Leonard, haven’t heard from you in a while. All of time and you can’t send a postcard?

No. Shit. Okay….

Hey Snart. So apparently Gideon can send messages back and forth from the waverider. There’s this room here in Central where there’s a version of her installed. Thought you might want to know that things are doing fine here. Well, Central City fine anyway. King Shark, yeah, fun times. Got to see some of the guys from team Arrow though, so that was cool.

Not sure if I should really be telling you this stuff. I mean Sarah is there with you right? So, do you guys talk about… all that… everyone back home?

No, wait, scratch that last bit.

Hope you haven’t told all of history my secret identity. I’m still going to hold you to our deal, I don’t care where you go. Remember I can time travel too.

Anyway, ummm, just wanted to check in, so yeah, don’t die out there.

  


\---<>\---

 

log written by Leonard Snart

Location: timestream

Logged: WR::1-07-996731124

Local Cycle: 11:09pm

 

Mick is gone.

  


\---<>\---

 

Transcript of dictation by Barry Allen

Location: Central City, STAR Laboratories

Logged: March 22, 2016

 

I’m so sorry. I know you guys were good friends. If you want to talk about it, I’m here. I guess you knew what you were signing up for, but you’re both so…. Well, it’s not like anyone around here has your talents. All these meta’s any you were the ones who always gave me a run for my money, and without even having any powers….

Anyway, I’m sorry to hear about Heatwave. Would you like me to let Lisa or anyone else know?

  


\---<>\---

 

log written by Leonard Snart

Location: timestream

Logged: WR::1-07-115659223

Local cycle: 1:22pm

 

No, please don’t tell anyone, and thank you for the offer, but I can handle things here.

  


\---<>\---

 

Transcript of dictation by Leonard Snart

Location: timestream

Logged: WR::1-07-115659849

Local cycle: 2:41am

 

Oh Barry. You can’t know. Bad idea, bad idea all around.

I tell you, and well, then Gideon knows. If she doesn’t already. We were right outside the ship. I tried to… but it’s not like I know how far the sensors reach…

No… Rip doesn’t know. Gideon would tell him.

Or maybe he does know, and… fuck.

Where’s that drink….

Not like I can tell anyone else.

They don’t get it. None of them are used to working with a partner. Jax and Stine will get there, but they’re still so caught up in….

Shiera maybe, except she and Carter were together for all of what, five seconds this time around?

You wouldn’t get it, but it’s not like you’re here to argue with me or give me those looks, fuck I hate those looks. I don’t need their pity and I don’t your pity either Flash.

Don’t need any of it, just… fuck.

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of dictation by Barry Allen

Location: Central City, STAR Laboratories

Logged: March 24, 2016

 

Leonard, I, look, are you okay?

I get the feeling you didn’t actually mean to sent me that last message. You sounded, well, drunk.

I know I don’t have all the facts, but I’m here and well, I lost my mom when I was a kid. It’s not the same, but, I guess I can relate?

If you do want to talk.

…

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of dictation by Barry Allen

Location Central City, STAR Laboratories

Logged March 22, 2016 11:41pm

 

So, news from the home front. The Flash has apparently gone Rogue.

I mean, I haven’t obviously, I just… There’s another speedster and they’re a thief. Me and the team were downtown at this new club and they swept through, emptied the whole place out.

I tried to stop them, but they had a head start and they ended up getting away.

So, yeah. I guess I just thought you’d find that funny or something.

Any advice since you’ve managed to beat me so many times?

I’ve been trying to get faster but… It feels like every time I break my record, a new speedster pops up.

 

\--<>\--

 

Transcript of dictation by Leonard Snart

Location: Oregon 1958

Logged: WR::1-08-115672441

Local Cycle: 9:50am

 

Maybe I should recruit them. I’ve got to admit, I’d love to know exactly what a talent like that could do. As for advice, try fighting smarter, not faster.

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of dictation by Barry Allen

Location Central City, STAR Laboratories

Logged March 23, 2016 4:52pm

 

Yeah, about that.

So the speedster’s a woman, Trajectory. She actually used to work with Caitlin. Except she started taking a speed drug called Velocity 9 and now she’s kind of crazy. I’m locked in the pipeline right now. It’s a good thing Cisco has the whole building on the same network or I would be bored to tears. Plus you know, I wouldn’t be able to talk to you.

A part of me is really pissed that V9 even exists. I kind of went off on Caitlin earlier. It’s like the game is rigged. I guess I shouldn’t ask Captain Cold about cheating.

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of email by Leonard Snart

To: Barry Allen

Location: Oregon 1958

Logged: WR::1-08-115672533

Local Cycle: 10:01am

Scarlet,

If her drug is cheating then your speed and my gun are cheating. We all use everything we can get to get an edge, and we accept the risks that come with it.

For the record I will never condone drug use.

But cheating, as well as what the rules actually are, is a matter of perspective.

 

PS you can call me Len

 

\--<>\--

 

Transcript of Email by Barry Allen

To: Leonard Snart

Location: Central City, STAR Laboratories

Logged: March 23, 2016 8:07pm

 

Len,

She’s gone.

Risks, like you were saying. She ran so fast, she just… poof.

I tried to help her, there at the end, but she wouldn’t accept it.

Then We found out Jay, isn’t really dead. He’s the black speedster, Zoom, who’s been after my speed. So I’m back to being the only good speedster in the multiverse. Go me.

 

Barry

 

\--<>\--

 

Transcript of dictation by Leonard Snart

Location: Oregon 1958

Logged: WR::1-08-115672602

Local Cycle: 10:09am

 

Scarlet,

Well, if you do decide to come over to the dark side, I’ll be sure steel you some cookies. Mick had a great recipe for chocolate chip cranberry, but well….

Hey, have you been checking the timestamps on these emails? I’ve been getting them about every ten minutes, but it sounds like it’s been a lot longer for you.

Then again I’m currently in 1958 to by all rights i shouldn’t be getting them at all. I wonder if all these messages have been recorded already and Gideon is just playing them in the right order to keep the conversation going. Shame I don’t know more about future computers.

_I can assist you with any inquiries you may have Mr. Snart._

No Gideon it’s fine, I won't try anything.

_For instance if you would feel more comfortable I can sync this function to your phone so that you and Mr. Allen can text outside the ship?_

Hmm, why not. Hear that Allen? No more phone tag.

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of email by Barry Allen

To: Leonard Snart

Location: Central City, STAR Laboratories

Logged: March 24, 2016. 8:11am

 

Len

Nice. I’ll see if I can get it hooked up to my phone too. The timestamp for your last message said you were in Oregon in the 50s. What’s that like?

 

~Barry

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages between Barry Allen and Leonard Snart. [ March 29, 2016, and WR::1-08-115672769 ]

 

Barry:

Got my phone set up. Cisco kept butting in, but I think I managed to distract him. This working?

 

Len:

Working fine.

 

Len:

Oregon is a cliche, I’m playing a fed if you can believe it. I got to threaten the local sheriff with a pencil.

Len:

How the mighty have fallen.

 

Barry:

Says the guy who is literally saving all of time and space.

 

Len:

I’m not Doctor Who, more like Jack.

 

Barry:

I can’t believe you know Doctor Who.

 

Len:

Why wouldn’t I know it?

 

Barry:

I don’t know. I just figured you’d like something less geeky? Cars or sports or something…

 

Len:

Don’t get me wrong, I can quote stats for the CC Combines for hours but you really shouldn’t try to put me in a box.

 

Barry:

Was that a pun? It’s kind of hard to tell through text. I should have known Hockey would be your sport.

 

Barry:

Len?

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of email by Leonard Snart

To: Barry Allen

Location: Oregon 1958

Logged: WR::1-08-115673912 [Oregon 1958]

Local Cycle: 7:22 pm

 

Scarlet,

Sorry to cut out on you. We had a team meeting. Jax was of the opinion that after killing my best friend I was a loose cannon who could snap and kill the rest of them at any moment.

As if I’m the only murderer on the team.

Sara’s killed far more the I have and that’s not even touching our fearless Captain Hunter who’s let entire cities burn just because his former masters said so.

He proceeded to go out on a date, nearly get the girl killed, and get himself kidnaped by Savage.

The idiot kid got himself experimented on. I know he’s already a meta and I have nothing against that, but this was just wrong.

I was so tempted to ice him after he attacked us.

He’s in medical now. Stein says he’ll be fine. They’ve done some kind of gene therapy on all the victims. The old man had the grace to apologise, maybe he’ll talk some sense into the kid.

The thing is, I feel like I don’t deserve it.

Not that I don’t deserve to be forgiven, or whatever else you’re thinking. But they’re forgiving me for the wrong thing.

I’ve been lying to them. I couldn’t kill him.

Mick’s still alive and maybe I’ll get the chance to go back for him someday, but until then I stranded him in the past, in the middle of nowhere. He kept taunting me. He said only one of us was walking out of there alive. Like he wanted me to do it.

I made a promise to you that I wouldn’t hurt innocent people. Mick didn’t deserve to die out in the cold.

I’m just not sure what I did was any better.

  
  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages from Barry Allen to Leonard Snart, [ March 30, 2016 ]

 

Barry:

Len?

 

Barry:

I just got your email.

 

Barry:

I’m glad you’re okay. I mean I was worried when you went radio silent.

 

Barry:

Please answer me.

 

Barry:

That stuff in your email. I’m glad Jax is going to be okay and all, but the rest….

 

Barry:

I’m still here. My offer to talk is still open. I’m here any time you need me.

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of email by Barry Allen

To: Leonard Snart

Location: Central City

Logged: March 31, 2016

 

Len,

So… I’m just checking in. I know you’re probably busy, but after your last email….

I did some digging. Why didn’t you tell me you were in Harmony Falls? Your adventure has at least three blogs dedicated to it. I have newspaper clippings.

Before I got my powers I was kind of obsessed with unexplainable events.

You go back in time, do some crazy stuff. I read about it years later, before any of it actually happened. Time travel, it’s just as messed up as everyone says it is.

So yeah, just let me know you’re still okay out there?

 

Barry

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of email by Leonard Snart

To: Barry Allen

Location: Timestream

Logged: WR::1-09-115686992

Local Cycle: 10:49 pm

 

Scarlet,

Sorry I went MIA. Not my intention. We were attacked, and honestly, it’s a mess.

Short version is Mick got picked up by some evil Time Lords and brainwashed into being a bounty hunter for them. He captured me. Sarah, Ray and Kendra got stranded in the 50s for two years and the rest of the team had to reboot Gideon, which is apparently not advisable. There was something about Ray and Kendra playing house while Sarah was off being an assassin, but I was too busy being captured and icing my own hand off to get the details.

Mick’s in the brig.

He still wants to kill all of us.

The rest of the team are either mad at me or being overly sympathetic, but they’re going to try to help Mick so it’s not like I have any right to complain. It was actually kind of touching. Even though he sold us out to pirates a few weeks ago and has apparently been hunting us this whole time, I was the only one to suggest killing him.

In my defence he did make me shatter my hand and I wouldn’t have actually done it.

Rip had Gideon make me a new one.

I, mostly, I’m afraid he hates me, which I deserve.

I can deal with hate.

What they did to him, I deserve it.

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages between Barry Allen and Leonard Snart. [ April 4, 2016 and WR::1-09-115688091 ]

 

Barry:

Holy shit Len

 

Barry:

Are you ok? Is Mick ok?

 

Len:

Fine. Rip got my hand back like I said.

 

Barry:

Not what I meant

 

Len:

Really, because the physical therapy sucks, I can barely pick a lock any more.

 

Barry:

You’ll have to imagine the look I’m giving you right now.

 

Barry:

Brainwashing?

 

Len:

Yeah

 

Len:

It sucks

 

Barry:

What are you going to do?

 

_Len is typing…_

 

Barry:

You can come back to Central.

 

_Len is typing…_

 

Barry:

I’m sure Caitlin would be willing to help with any memory issues, and maybe seeing familiar things would help him remember.

 

_Len is typing…_

 

Barry:

You’ve been gone for a while, and it's not like you can’t take a vacation. You have a time ship. Sarah and Ray and Kendra got a vacation from the sound of it.

 

Len:

Slow down

 

Barry:

Sorry.

 

_Len is typing…_

 

Len:

He remembers the team most of the time. Sometimes he’ll hear something or see something and it’ll trigger him. PTSD or whatever label you want to slap on it. Gideon has a lot of future medical knowledge, so we’ve got him back on his meds, which apparently the time masters didn’t bother with. I’m trying to take it slow.

 

Barry:

That’s…

 

Len:

Yeah.

 

Len:

So what about you? Anyone trying to take over while I’m gone?

 

Barry:

Did I tell you about the parallel dimensions?

 

Len:

Think you skipped that bit.

 

Barry:

There’s an evil speedster from another earth who’s sending villains from his world to try to kill me.

 

Len:

Any alternate versions of me yet?

 

Barry:

No, mostly it’s been good guys who are bad guys over there.

 

Len:

What about you? I’d pay good money to meet an evil Barry Allen.

 

Barry:

Thankfully no. I’m a civilian on that earth.

 

Barry:

I have to deal with enough evil speedsters already.

 

Len:

So Mirror world? Do they have evil goatees?

 

Barry:

Not so far, but me and Cisco live in hope.

 

Barry:

Or, you know, fear.

 

Barry:

Are you sure you’re okay?

 

Len:

Guess we’ll see.

 

Barry:

It’s not the same without you here.

  


\--<>\--

  


Transcript of text messages between Barry Allen and Leonard Snart. [ April 5, 2016, and WR::1-10-115690191 ]

 

Len:

So the votes are in and I’m still a bad guy.

 

Barry:

Oh?

 

Len:

Opportunity to kill baby hitler. I said yes, but I got outvoted.

 

Barry:

Are you fighting nazis?

 

Len:

Future Hitler, allas no nazis.

 

Barry:

Your life is even stranger than mine.

 

Barry:

And that’s saying something.

 

Len:

Sarah wants me to talk to Mick.

 

Barry:

You haven’t?

 

Barry:

I figured you’d fight it out once you said the rest of the team wasn’t mad anymore.

 

Len:

Oh they’re still mad. They’re just playing hero, taking the high road so that we’re the ones who look bad.

 

Barry:

That’s cynical

 

Len:

Advantages of being a bad guy.

 

Barry:

You just like having a bad reputation.

 

Len:

G2g being attacked by future nazies

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages between Barry Allen and Leonard Snart. [ April 7, 2016, and WR::1-11-115692656 ]

 

Len:

Took your advice.

 

Barry:

What advice?

 

Len:

We punched it out. He couldn’t kill me either.

 

Barry:

...good?

 

Barry:

No killing. Even each other.

 

Barry:

Glad to hear you worked it out though.

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages between Barry Allen and Leonard Snart. [ April 19, 2016, and WR::1-11-115712691 ]

 

Barry:

I’m thinking about doing something stupid.

 

Len:

What kind of stupid?

 

Barry:

Time travel stupid?

 

Barry:

I need to talk to Wells, but he’s dead so I was thinking I’d run back in time and pretend to be my past self for a few hours.

 

Len:

Ah…

 

Barry:

Any advice? You are the expert after all.

 

Len:

I’ll email you. It’s going to be too long for a text.

 

Barry:

Thanks Len. It’s a big help.

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of email by Leonard Snart

To: Barry Allen

Location: Timestream

Logged: WR::1-11-115712955

Local Cycle: 2:23 pm

 

Scarlet,

Okay time travel 101.

First thing you need to know is that there are some rules you can’t break and others that have some gray area.

 

According to Rip the rules are:

1: no killing any major figures from history

2: no taking anything that is known to exist in the timeline later

3: no interacting with a previous version of yourself

4: don’t tell the people in the past any important details.

5: no one is allowed to see the beginning of time.

 

That last one is the only rule with no gray area. Apparently the universe as we know it will cease to exist. But since you’re only going back one year, that’s not your problem.

I’ll skip the first two since you’re so much of a good samaritan.

Rule three has some gray area in that the greater the difference in your ages, the less likely you are to create a time quake. Stine has interacted with his younger self, but since you’re only going back a year, try to stay away from him as much as possible.

Rule four should be obvious. If you want to get back to the future you left, don’t give away any spoilers.

 

Don’t make me come fish you out of the time stream.

 

~ Len

 

\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages between Barry Allen and Leonard Snart. [ January 27 2015, and WR::1-11-115714692 ]

 

Barry:

Don’t know when/if you’ll get this, but if I don’t get back home. Look after Central.

 

Barry:

Did you know about the time wraiths?

 

Barry:

Wells knows I’m from the future.

 

Barry:

Everyone knows I’m from the future.

 

Barry:

I think I’m screwed.

 

Len:

Red?

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages between Barry Allen and Leonard Snart. [ March 29, 2016, and WR::1-11-115714700 ]

 

Len:

Barry?

 

Barry:

I’m okay.

 

Barry:

Made it home safe and sound.

 

Len:

Good, you do that again, and I’ll you’ll have to deal with me.

 

Barry:

I think I can deal with you.

 

Barry:

I may have changed the timeline though….

 

Len:

What did you change?

 

Barry:

So far the only thing I’ve noticed is that Piper seems to be a good guy now….

 

Barry:

Do you remember him being a good guy?

 

Len:

No, but I’ve been outside of time. Plus it takes a bit for the changes to set it.

 

Barry:

I can’t believe you do this every day. It was the coolest thing ever.

 

Barry:

Scary, but cool.

 

Len:

I know what you mean.

 

Len:

I stole this pair of goggles from the future that had access to all kinds of info just by looking at something.

 

Barry:

Nice.

 

Barry:

Wait, stole like took out of the time stream or like…

 

Len:

Chill, I nicked someone’s sunglasses, not a time relic.

 

Barry:

Well I guess I don’t have to cuff you then.

 

Len:

If I didn’t know better I’d say that sounded disappointed.

 

Barry:

Only that I haven’t gotten to kick your ass since I’ve become so much faster.

 

Len:

The other criminals not giving you a run for your money?

 

Barry:

Not like you.

 

Len:

Guess I’ll have to show off a few of my new moves when we get back then. Can’t have you getting soft.

 

Barry:

Fuck. Len I…

 

Len:

Yeah

 

Len:

Me too

 

\--<>\--

  


Transcript of text messages between Barry Allen and Leonard Snart. [ April 19, 2016, and WR::1-11-115721390 ]

 

Barry:

I think I now know what it felt like for you to know that there was a bomb in your sister’s neck.

 

Len:

What happened?

 

Barry:

Wally was taken.

 

Len:

Wally?

 

Barry:

I guess you never met him, did you…

 

Barry:

Wally is Iris’s little brother.

 

Len:

Who took him?

 

Barry:

Zoom.

 

Barry:

He’s the new speedster I’ve been facing. He’s a serial killer from another earth.

 

Len:

Do you have a plan?

 

Barry:

I don’t have a choice.

 

Len:

There are always options

 

Barry:

He wants to trade Wally’s life for my speed

 

Len:

That’s a stupid plan

 

Barry:

He’s just as fast as I am, if not faster. He can kill Wally before I even get close.

 

Len:

So call in some of your other hero friends

 

Barry:

There’s no time.

 

Len:

You give him your speed and there’s nothing stopping him from killing Wally anyway.

 

Barry:

I have to do something.

 

Len:

Barry

 

Len:

Damn it. Answer me.

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages between Barry Allen and Leonard Snart. [ April 26, 2016, and WR::1-11-116792620 ]

 

Barry:

So I might have two cracked ribs.

 

Len:

Why tell me? You clearly don’t actually want to listen to my opinion on things.

 

Barry:

I thought…

 

Barry:

I’m having a hard time.

 

Len:

So you really went through with it. No more Flash?

 

Barry:

My speed is completely gone.

 

Len:

Well, I don’t know if I should celebrate or mourn the loss of the only decent challenge in Central.

 

Barry:

You know what, forget it. I shouldn’t have expected sympathy from a supervillain.

 

Len:

No you shouldn’t have.

 

Len:

You’re lucky to be alive.

 

Len:

You didn’t even consider any other options. You were too busy sacrificing yourself to come up with a plan.

 

Barry:

You’re right. Now Zoom has Caitlin and Harry’s been kidnaped, and I can’t even stop the meta of the week.

 

Len:

Is that how you got the broken ribs?

 

Barry:

Yeah

 

Len:

Well, if you’re determined to keep playing hero I’m sure your friend can build something for you. Guns are more reliable than meta powers anyway. If a gun breaks you can fix it. No technobabble or hand waving involved.

 

Barry:

That’s your recommendation? Pull your old cold gun out of storage?

 

Len:

Well I can’t imagine you’ll do the smart thing and retire.

 

Barry:

Not my style.

 

\--<>\--

Transcript of text messages between Barry Allen and Leonard Snart. [ May 3, 2016, and WR::1-11-116804454 ]

 

Barry:

Okay so hypothetically…

 

Len:

That’s never a good start.

 

Barry:

Zoom took over the precinct. I still don’t have my powers. Caitlin’s in there and Zoom’s planning on taking over the world.

 

Len:

You looking for advice on how to break in?

 

Barry:

I was kind of hoping that you might have found something while time traveling that would help.

 

Len:

I might be able to convince Rip to stop in Central and bring you back to the first explosion, but we’re kind of on the run at the moment so I’m not sure he’ll go for it.

 

Barry:

Thanks anyway

 

Barry:

Let me know if you think of anything else.

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages between Barry Allen and Leonard Snart. [ May 4, 2016, and WR::1-12-116805274 ]

 

Barry:

Harry’s going to recreate the night I got my powers.

 

Barry:

Len…

 

Barry:

I wish you were here.

 

Len:

Me too

 

Len:

If it helps our whole team is being hunted by an assassin bent on killing our younger selves.

 

Len:

Rip’s being caggy.

 

Barry:

God our lives.

 

Len:

I’ll drink to that.

 

Barry:

Want to?

 

Barry:

If we both survive?

 

Len:

Get a drink?

 

Len

I’d like that.

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages From Leonard Snart to Barry Allen. [ WR::1-13-116810304 ]

Len:

Still alive so far.

 

Len:

Headed for 2166

 

Len:

Don’t forget me Barry.

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages From Leonard Snart to Barry Allen. [ WR::1-13-116810389 ]

 

Len:

What’s the world coming to when the future depends on me telling the truth.

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages From Leonard Snart to Barry Allen.. [ WR::1-13-116810429 ]

 

Len:

Once more into the breach.

 

Len:

I’d really appreciate an answer here kid….

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages From Leonard Snart to Barry Allen. [ WR::1-14-116811201 ]

 

Len:

Captured Savage.

 

Len:

I’m still of the opinion that we should kill him by the way.

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages From Leonard Snart to Barry Allen. [ WR::1-14-116811284 ]

 

Len:

People keep going to visit him.

 

Len:

It’s like none of them know not to listen to a snake.

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages From Leonard Snart to Barry Allen. [ WR::1-14-116811477 ]

 

Len:

First rule of being part of a crew: keep an eye on the boss.

 

Len:

Headed back to 2016. See you soon Scarlet.

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages From Leonard Snart to Barry Allen. [ WR::1-14-116811909 ]

 

Len:

Scratch that last bit. Stein sent the kid back to you in the only working time ship.

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages From Leonard Snart to Barry Allen. [ WR::1-14-116812004 ]

 

Len:

If anyone ever asks about this whole time masters, vanishing point idea; tell them I knew it was a bad plan from the start.

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages From Leonard Snart to Barry Allen. [ WR::1-15-116817859 ]

 

Len:

So apparently everything the team’s been doing has been a manipulation by the Time Masters.

 

Len:

Rip’s got a plan to cut our strings, but it’s risky. We’re going to try to destroy this thing called the oculus.

 

Len:

I hate repeat performances but it feels like the last few days have been a bit of a roller coaster, so if I don’t get out of this I wanted to say I don’t regret whatever this is, or could be. I should have asked for that drink a long time ago.

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of email from Barry Allen

To: Leonard Snart

Location: Central City

Logged: May 16th 2016

 

Len

I’m so sorry I didn’t answer you sooner.

The experiment to get me my speed back sort of went sideways. I got trapped in the speed force for a while. Apparently it’s sentient and wanted to talk to me about some things... Choices… My mom’s death.

I got my powers back but I’m not sure it’s really sunk in yet.

You were talking about people pulling your strings.

I don’t regret it either. I could go back, change things, but then I wouldn't be me, and we wouldn’t have ever had this chance.

I know things have been hard, for both of us, but everything will be okay. I can feel it.

 

See you soon Len,

Barry

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages From Barry Allen to Leonard Snart. [ May 17, 2016 ]

 

Barry:

Zoom called in dozens of metas from earth 2

 

Barry:

They’re calling it the metapocalypse.

 

Barry:

I’m going to kick their asses.

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages From Barry Allen to Leonard Snart. [ May 17, 2016 ]

 

Barry:

Okay Laurel packs a punch no matter what earth she’s from.

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages From Barry Allen to Leonard Snart. [ May 17, 2016 ]

 

Barry:

Zoom’s back on Earth 2 and the metas are taken care of. You going to head back for that drink anytime soon?

  


\--<>\--

 

Transcript of text messages between Barry Allen and Mick Rory. [ May 19 2016, and WR::1-15-117014022 ]

 

Barry:

Hey, heard Sara was back and Dr.Stein’s home so when do you want to meet up.

 

Mick:

Who is this?

 

Barry:

...it’s Barry, This is Len’s phone right?

 

Mick:

It’s Mick

 

Barry:

Cool, good to hear you’re okay.

 

Barry:

Is Len free?

 

Mick;

No.

 

Mick:

Sorry kid, he’s gone.

 

Barry:

Oh.

 

Mick:

Went out saving all of us.

 

Barry:

I…

 

Barry:

Thanks for telling me.

 

Mick:

Take care, kid.

 

Barry:

Yeah, you too.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So for those of you who are interested in matching this up with the show timeline. The dates on Barry's end are around the date the relative episode aired. On Len's side the first three numbers are the season and episode number with the following time stamp showing how long since the last message. The greater the difference the longer it's been.
> 
> I'm sorry about the ending, i hate it too and we can all scream at the show-writers together.
> 
> Yes there will be a sequel. It will involve Barry and Mick and I'm probably going to have to rewatch the whole of both seasons to write it.


End file.
